


Big In Japan

by Pastaaddict



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Author Kiku, Crushes, Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rockstar Arthur, under the same name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastaaddict/pseuds/Pastaaddict
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is the lead singer of Revenant who wanted to meet the author of his favourite manga while touring Japan. Kiku Honda is the author of a successful manga who has a crush on the lead singer of his favourite band, Revenant.  Of course, they're going to meet …..





	Big In Japan

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first stories and it was a request from a reader who wanted a EnglandxJapan ship. I was playing Guitar Hero III a lot when I wrote it and Revenant is what I called my band. I apologise if the Japanese is wrong. Google Translate, enough said!

 

**_**Big in Japan** _ **

  


A fanfare of music blared across the crowd who went wild, knowing the concert of the latest hottest foreign rock band to hit Japan was about to begin and a deep male voice began to count down.

"Go, yon, san, ni, ichi (5, 4, 3, 2, 1). REVENANT!"

The crowd screamed as five western boys raced on to the stage, waving to the crowd as their fans went into a deafening roar and flashes from a multitude of phone cameras lit up around the arena, every fan wanting their own picture of the three blondes, the brunette and the albino drummer. Said drummer, along with the lead guitarist, a blue-eyed, blonde young man with a cowlick, sticking up in front, stood at the front of the stage, making rock gestures with their hands, causing another uproar of noise from the crowd.

Honda Kiku stood in the crowd, watching one figure in particular. He knew every member of Revenant as much as any fan. Revenant was famous for not having any two members of the same nationality. The American lead guitarist and backing vocals, Alfred F. Jones, his Canadian twin brother ( _don't ask!_ ) and keys, Matthew Williams, Spanish bass guitarist, Antonio Carriedo and German ( _Prussian, if you don't mind_ ) drummer, Gilbert Beilschmidt all had their fans, especially Gilbert whose unusual appearance garnered the most attention. But Kiku only had eyes for the remaining member, British front man and rhythm guitarist, Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

Arthur pulled the guitar strap over his head and made it comfortable on his shoulder. He played a few chords to loosen up before playing for real, going over the Japanese phrases he learnt to say to the crowd in his head. He was learning Japanese but he was new to that and he did not want to offend anyone. He just hoped their French manager, Francis Bonnefoy, had researched the right phrases. He had a dodgy personality and Arthur spent more time bickering with him than agreeing but Arthur had to admit he was a good manager.

Alfred adjusted his own guitar and strummed the strings. Arthur was British but from the age of six he had lived in America, next door to Alfred and they had become best friends but, in their teens, they had a bust up over a school paper about the revolutionary war. Arthur defended the British point of view and Alfred had naturally taken the American side and then Arthur's family returned to Britain so they had no chance to make up the argument until three years later when Alfred went to the same college as Arthur in England. That was when Revenant was born. Revenant had been a play on words and a joke at Alfred's overwhelming fear of ghosts, revenant meaning ghost. They had played the pubs and clubs until Francis discovered them. Since then they had gone from strength to strength.

"Konnichiwa, Ōsaka!( _Hello, Osaka!_ )" Arthur called into the microphone. The crowd went nuts.

"Kyō seradōmu ni iru no wa subarashī kotodesu. _(It's great to be at the Kyocera Dome._ )" Another roar. Alfred went into a guitar riff and began their first song.

Kiku could not take his eyes off Arthur as he played and sang into the mic. His eyes wandered over the Brit's tight black jeans, union jack t-shirt with a black, short-sleeved shirt over the top. His messy wheat-coloured hair, bushy eyebrows and emerald-green eyes were perfect to Kiku as he sang a song about finding light in the dark.

He was so glad he managed to get the tickets for this concert as they were like gold-dust, even for a successful manga author like him. His latest yaoi story was proving very popular, both at home and aboard but it did not help with getting tickets for his favourite band.

Alfred's solo came up and he played the guitar to its limit, almost making it bleed as the crowd went wild, Gilbert was almost a blur as he battered the drums, Antonio kept the bass line going strong and Matthew's fingers danced over the keyboards but Kiku's attention was solely on Arthur for the entire concert.

* * *

Arthur was laid in his bunk on the tour bus as it made its way to the next venue, reading the latest copy of __Demonic Romeo_ _ _,_ a manga about a demon that falls for an angel (both male, of course). Yaoi was Arthur's guilty pleasure, one he tried to keep secret and he had bought the volume before they came to Japan but he had little time and little privacy to read it. He had a few days off soon and he planned to attend a manga convention. He did not usually attend such things, due to busy schedules but __Demonic Romeo__ _'s_ creator, Kiku Honda, was on the guest panel and, while he was in Japan, Arthur wanted to meet his favourite manga author while he had the chance.

"Yo! Artie," Alfred stuck his head into Arthur's bunk. Arthur quickly stuffed the book under his pillow. "What ya doing back here on your own, dude?"

"Getting a little piece and quiet," Arthur stressed the sentence but Alfred did not get the unspoken message. "And stop calling me Artie. You know I hate it."

"Are you reading that yaoi book?" Arthur nearly fell off his bunk.

"Y.... y.... you know about that," he stammered. Alfred piffed.

"We all know about that," he said. "I've even read it."

"You've read _Demonic Romeo_?"

"Well, I was bored and I found your book," Alfred replied. "It killed some time."

"You mean you've read this copy!" Arthur stormed. "You wanker! I haven't even read it yet."

"Take it easy, Artie," Alfred held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't bend it. Come and join me and the guys. I'll even make you some tea."

"It stuns me how you can call that coloured water you make ' _Tea_ '," Arthur replied, climbing off the bunk and he followed Alfred toward the front of the bus where Gil laid back against the seating with his boyfriend, Matthew, laid against him while Gilbert played with the stray curly strand that fell down in front of Matthew's face. Arthur had dated Gilbert for a while but both had agreed that the spark was missing and went back to being friends. Then Alfred had arrived from America, bringing his twin with him and Gil had fallen hard for the violet-eyed, blonde Canadian and they had been together ever since.

Antonio had his chocolate-haired covered head over his bass guitar, his forest green eyes looking it over for scratches and blemishes while their blonde, blue-eyed, stubbly chinned manager, Francis sat in the corner, texting on his phone, either their publicist or the next venue or perhaps his latest flavour of the month, whoever that was. Antonio finished with his bass and put it away.

"I'm going to sit up front with Lovino." Lovino was the tour bus driver and Antonio's boyfriend. He had a foul mouth and an attitude problem but for some reason Antonio adored the bad-tempered Italian.

"Hey Toni," Gilbert called after him. "Don't aggravate him, okay! We want to make Tokyo in one piece." Antonio looked back, smirked at Gilbert while flipping him off and left through the door that separated the living area from the driving cabin. Francis finally finished with his phone.

"So, mes amis ( _my friends_ )," he said. "What plans do you have for your few free days before the gig at the Tokyo Dome?"

"Birdie and me are going to take in some sights," Gil replied, tightening his arms around Matthew. "We'd like to see the Tokyo Tower and a few other places."

"Sounds cool!" Alfred replied. "Hey Artie, you wanna go?"

"I have other plans."

"Really! What?"

"Just plans," Arthur replied. "I just have something to do."

"Come on, Artie..." Suddenly the bus wobbled. Gil got up, went to the front and banged on the separating door.

"Hey, Toni. Are you pulling his curl again?"

With that Arthur went back to his bunk to continue reading __Demonic Romeo_ _. He just reached the point where the other demons found the demon and angel protagonists and they had to run for their lives.

* * *

The Tokyo International Anime Fair was packed with manga, anime fans and cosplayers from all around Japan and further as the local university had foreign exchange students who took to the Japanese manga culture eagerly. Kiku watched the visitors passing as he and the other guests took their seats in the conference room where the guest panel had been placed. There were a few voice actors and a couple of other manga authors that fans, who were being held back by event officials, were straining to see. Kiku had been booked to talk about __Demonic Romeo_ _ and to promote the next volume. Judging by the crowd, this was going to be a long day, not that Kiku considered it a burden, after all, without the fans he would not have been successful but these days could be tiring. He prepared himself to face his public.

* * *

It had not been easy to ditch Alfred who had doggedly tried to find out where Arthur was going but somehow he managed it. Having bought his ticket on-line he was able to by-pass the crowd, waiting to pay in. He was wearing jeans, a black hoodie and shades to hide his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to be recognised as the lead singer of Revenant in a crowd this big. Things like that had happened before, it was scary.

Cosplayers of every description wandered here and there. There were some Sebastians, Grells and Ciels. Many were wearing Attack on Titan uniforms and costumes from mangas that Arthur did not recognised. Did he just see a Russia? Clutching his newest copy of _Demonic Romeo_ under his hoodie he made his way to the area where the guest panel would be speaking.

* * *

When Kiku stood up to speak, Arthur could not believe his eyes. He had expected someone older but the manga author looked to be about his age. And cute! Raven black hair and soft brown eyes. Who would have thought his favourite manga author would be so attractive!

He talked about _Demonic Romeo,_ first in Japanese and then in English for the benefit of the foreign visitors. Then he spoke about the new volume soon to be released. Arthur listened with avid attention, even translating some of the Japanese although he did not understand all of it. After the talking, everyone lined up to get the autograph of their favourite and Arthur joined the line for Kiku Honda.

* * *

Kiku knew something was different when a copy of _Demonic Romeo_ was placed in front of him. That was not unusual in itself, fans often brought books to be signed. What was unusual was it was the latest volume in the English translation and he looked up at the person who had set the book down. He could not see the young man's eyes because of the shades he was wearing but Kiku had spent too much time staring at him on stage and on his albums not to recognise Arthur Kirkland. Normally quiet, unless required to speak, Kiku was stunned into further silence at the sight of his favourite singer stood in front of him. What should he say? What should he do?

* * *

Somehow Arthur immediately realised that the manga author had recognised him and braced himself for his name to be blurted out but Kiku just sat there in silence with a blush spreading across his cheeks. He seemed to be debating what to do.

"Kon'nichiwa ( _Hello_ )," Kiku greeted and began speaking in Arthur's language. "Who shall I sign this to?" Kiku had realised that Arthur did not want to be recognised, hence the shades so he treated Arthur like any other convention visitor.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief that Kiku was not going to reveal his identity and simply replied," To Arthur." Kiku scribbled in the cover of the book, trying to think of a way to prolong this meeting. He would never get another chance.

"It is nice to meet you, Arthur-san," he small talked. "Are you enjoying the convention?"

"The truth is... ," Arthur pondered whether to say this or not and decided to take the plunge. "I actually came here to meet you." Kiku's heart raced at those words, that the lead singer of Revenant would seek him out. He wanted to prolong the visit but there were others waiting. What could he do?

* * *

Arthur did not know where to go from here. He wanted to talk to Kiku for a little longer but the crowd behind him were getting restless. Then he had an idea, they were making an album of the Japan Tour and what better than manga artwork for the cover. He was sure he could talk Francis into it.

"Could we talk later?" he asked. "I've something I'd like to discuss with you. A business proposition." Kiku was happy to meet back up, even if it was just for a business discussion.

"Hai," he agreed. "I have another two hours but after that we can talk if you're willing to wait?" Arthur smile was almost a grin.

"I can entertain myself for another two hours," he replied. "I'll meet you back here." Arthur collected his book and left the line, smiling back at Kiku as he walked away. Kiku's heart was light for the next two hours and he gladly greeted his remaining fans who talked later of how the creator of __Demonic Romeo_ _ seemed so happy to meet them.

* * *

Arthur pulled out his phone and rang Francis's mobile as he wandered the convention. After a couple of rings, he answered.

"Francis," he said. "I've had an idea about the album cover."

* * *

Arthur had not shaken off Alfred. He had tailed him to the convention but because, unlike Arthur, he did not have a pre-bought ticket, he had to wait in line to get in and so he lost Arthur and never found him. He did, however, score a hot date with the Russia cosplayer who thought Alfred was cosplaying as America. He was a Russian exchange student too. Some guy called Ivan Braginski.

* * *

Kiku looked eagerly around after he left the panel and found Arthur waiting for him by the door to the conference room. Arthur smiled as Kiku gathered his things and came up to him.

"Kon'nichiwa, Kirkland-san," he greeted.

"Hello, Honda-san," Arthur replied. "Shall we go somewhere a little more quiet?"

"There is a small restaurant nearby," Kiku replied. "Perhaps we could talk over a meal."

"Sounds good."

It was a small but good restaurant and, despite lacking a reservation, they were soon seated, waiting for their food to arrive while discussing the idea of Kiku possibly designing the new album cover. Francis had been easy to talk round and Arthur could rely on him to convince the album producers.

"So, do you think you could spare the time?" Arthur asked, hopefully. If Kiku agreed, they could spend more time together because the more they talked, the more attracted Arthur became to the polite Japanese man. Arthur acted the wild rocker on stage but off it, he was a reserved gentleman except when he was riled. Kiku had many gentlemanly qualities too and Arthur like that.

"Hai," Kiku replied. "I have many ideas for such a project. The concert in Osaka could form a basis for a cover."

"You were at the Osaka concert?" Arthur asked.

"Hai!"

"Are you coming to the one at the Tokyo Dome?"

"Alas, I was not able to get a ticket," Kiku lamented. "Your concerts are in such demand, I was lucky to obtain the one for Osaka." Their food arrived at that point and as Arthur got his first taste of miso soup, he began thinking. The rest of the meal passed pleasantly and Arthur got the address of Kiku's place of work and they were calling each other by their first name before parting ways and as Arthur walked down the street, he pulled out his phone and dialled Francis again.

"Francis, I need a favour!"

* * *

At work the next day, Kiku was jotting down ideas for the Japan Tour album cover during his break when he noticed a brown envelope in his in-box. He opened it and out fell tickets for the remaining Revenant concerts along with back stage passes and there was a note.

__Kiku,_ _

__I thought if you attend more concerts, you'll have more ideas and we can sit back stage to discuss them. I hope you can attend._ _

__Arthur._ _

Kiku was so excited and touched that Arthur would think to do this for him. There was a western saying that you should never meet your heroes. Kiku had, however he was not disappointed.

* * *

The Tokyo concert was every bit as atmospheric as the Osaka one and later, after showing his pass to the security people, Kiku was permitted back stage where the band and a few select guests were relaxing after the show.

"Kiku," Arthur voice called. "You made it." Arthur moved around Alfred and some man with platinum blonde hair and violet eyes.

"Hai," Kiku replied. "It was kind of you to send the tickets and the passes." Arthur looked hot in his stage gear and Kiku could not keep his eyes of the singer.

"Come on," Arthur said. "I'll introduce you to everyone." Kiku found something to like about everyone in the band, although Alfred and Gilbert's enthusiasm made him a little uncomfortable and the manager had a look that he could only describe as _rape face_ but Arthur kept him at a distance.

* * *

After a few hours everyone began to do their own things. Alfred disappeared somewhere with his Russian date, Gil and Matthew sat in a corner, totally absorbed in each other, Antonio was trying to get close to a red-brown haired Italian with a wild curl sticking out on the right who was shoving Antonio away and swearing at him but Kiku thought that it was half-hearted and Francis was looking for a victim to pounce on. Arthur and Kiku were sat in their own corner, talking about the album cover.

"I was thinking about drawing famous landmarks from where the concerts are taking place," Kiku outlined. "And drawing transparent manga versions of the band, dotted throughout the pictures, like ghosts." Arthur nodded, liking the reference to the band name and liking the concept in general.

"I think that could look rather good," he replied. "If you could put a portfolio together, I'll get Francis to present it to the producers." Kiku smiled and nodded. Now the business talk was over, Arthur struggled for something to say and little did he know that Kiku had the same problem. Kiku had been nursing a crush on Arthur ever since he had appeared on the Japanese music scene and now he was here with him, Kiku did not know what to do about it.

"Shall we get out of here and go for a walk?" Arthur asked. He wanted to be away from the rest of the band and alone with Kiku for a while. Kiku was happy to be asked.

"Hai," he replied. Arthur went to change out of his stage clothes and returned quickly, wearing similar clothes to what he wore for the convention and they went out the back way to avoid any fans that were still milling about outside.

* * *

They found themselves walking down the side of a nearby canal, feeling the moisture in the air as they enjoyed the night. After a while, Arthur stopped Kiku.

"Kiku, the album cover offer is genuine," he confessed. "But the truth is I wanted to spent more time with you. I've loved _Demonic Romeo_ ever since it was released and you became my favourite author. When I came to Japan, I wanted to meet you and when I did, I never expected you to be like you are. The truth is, I like you. More than like, actually and I'd like to think that you like me." Arthur paused for a moment.

"At least, I hope you do."

Arthur knew he had just babbled but once the confession began, he lost control of his tongue and everything had just come out. He hoped he did not look as big a fool as he felt. Kiku wondered if he was dreaming. The lead singer of one of the biggest rock bands in Japan and, possibly the world, had just confessed to him. Confessed that he more than like him. People lived their whole lives and did not have something like this happen to them. Kiku realised that Arthur was waiting for his response with a blush dusting his nose and cheeks and knew he could not pass up this chance.

"I like you too, Arthur-san," he replied. "MORE than like!"

Arthur's face split into the biggest smile Kiku had ever seen and pulled Kiku into a hug. Kiku was initially uncomfortable with this but softened into the embrace and then Arthur pulled back but still kept Kiku in his embrace and he softly kissed Kiku's lips. Kiku's heart soared, as did Arthur's when the kiss was not rejected and the kiss deepened until they had to breathe.

"What do we do now?" Kiku asked when he got his breath back.

"Take it one step at a time," Arthur said, sagely. "And see where it takes us."

* * *

 _Big in Japan : The Japan Tour_ went to number one in the album charts around the world and the cover won many art awards. __Demonic Romeo_ _ also won awards and became an anime. Needless to say, Kiku never again had any trouble getting the tickets for Revenant and Arthur always got the first off the press volumes of his favourite author.

Signed, of course.

 

 


End file.
